Chill my bones
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: If you want to sleep properly at night, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Hope everything is going well. So it is my new work. But firstly, let me warn you: those who have weak hearts, problem of sleep paralysis, so much coward and believe in ghost, don't read it. Thank you. It's written in Max's pov. ;P**

I am Max Tate. I am a doctor. Probably young doctor. Since my very childhood, I wanted to get involved with this profession. Because I love to help the helpless, treat the untreated. After obtaining Ph.D on medical science, I became a doctor. But alas! I was posted in such a rural area, where's no network coverage, no modern facilities. And that's what I need very much for leading my life without any problem.

It's a village. Though here's not any modern facilities, but the scenic beauty of this village is so heart warming that it can't be narrated in a single word. Wherever you may cast your eyes, you may only see green and green. God, Who knows that even a simple color like green can have so many shades? Emerald, olive, sea, leaf, parrot, lime and what not? Moreover, the little, large sized flowers of different colors like white, red, purple, pink, orange, yellow which were fragrant and fragranceless-both, were blossomed in the corners and centres of those evergreen bushes. They dazzled my eyes and soothed my heart, whenever I looked at them.

It all was about the non living things. How many varieties of birds there were! How sweetly they chirped!

People were also very friendly and warmed-heart. Everyday when I saw some one, he or she greeted me. Ah! How warm their style of greeting was! Just felt like home. Although I know, nothing can be compared to home ever. Aha! How long didn't I see my parents? How are they? And how is Mariam by the way? When I was leaving my home, she was crying desperately. Looking at her, I thought I am a cruel and ruthless demon. Then who could leave his lovely fiancee in this way?

Let it be. Now here I am enjoying so much. But still, there are some drawbacks in disguise here. Although I try my hardest to be dedicated towards my profession, But there was an incidence which I couldn't forget ever. But it doesn't mean that that was very pleasant memory. In fact, I don't want to experience that ever in my life.

One day, I was returning my home after treating the poor patients of my village. Wherever I saw their condition, my heart cried and felt sorry for them. I tried my best to get them recovered. Thinking it, I was walking by the side of road. All on a sudden, I saw an old man who was trying to stop me, waving his hands.

I went to him. He was looking like being very simple and ordinary in his lifestyle. He was not much moneyed.

"Mister Tate, I need your help very much."

Requested he. His eyes were full of tears. Looks like, he was in a great trouble.

"What happened?" I asked. I was quite surprised to see him.

"My…my daughter….my daughter is ill." With a trembling voice, he said, "Please, save her."

I wasn't feelings to help him as it was getting dark all over the environment. The sun was about to set. But looking at his tear streaked face and hearing his voice, I couldn't reject. I said, "Let's go."

"Thanks, sir." Said he, "Let's go."

…. …

It was darkness everywhere. I couldn't see anything properly. I was just following that guy by hearing his footsteps who was in front of me.

"How far?" At a time, I asked. My patience was decreasing.

"Here we reached." Replied he, as he opened a door. No sooner had he opened the door than a disgusting smell hit my noseholes. God, had they not ever cleaned their house?

"Mister, you should keep your home neat and clean. Unless you do this, your daughter will be more ill." Explained I, "Cleanliness must be followed for maintaining a good health."

He smiled a weak smile. Then sighing, he said, "How? We're so poor that we even can hardly manage our daily square meals to eat sometimes. Wearing well clothes is just like a dream to us. How can we keep our house clean then?"

Hearing him, really I began to feel bad for them. I didn't know that a family could have such state of poverty. Actually we lived in cities and knew hardly anything about village life.

Not saying anything, I again started following him. He took me to a dark room and said, "Here she is."

"Where?" Asked I.

"Here you can sit." He said and helped me to find a chair so that I could sit on that. Sitting, I opened my medical box. No sooner had I opened my box than I noticed that the guy was leaving the room.

"What happened, Mister?" asked I, "Why are you leaving the room? Won't you stay with your daughter?"

"No…I mean I don't think that it will be suitable for her." Said he as he quickly left the room, without giving me a chance to speak anything.

Like a dumb, I was quiet for a few seconds. How can a father be so irresponsible towards his ill daughter to leave her in hands of an unfamiliar, young male doctor?

Let him be irresponsible, but as a doctor, I can't ever be irresponsible towards my duties. So, bringing out the stethoscope, I hanged around my neck and said, "Miss, how are you feeling now?"

From my patient, I could hear nothing but a slight sound of groaning. She might be so sick that she couldn't speak properly.

For checking her pulse, I placed my fingers on her wrist. My goodness, it was not any human wrist. The wrist of a human can never be so cold, thin and hard as she had. And what a shock and horror, I couldn't feel her pulse. Was she dead? But how? Before a few seconds, I heard her groaning.

Suddenly I heard a blood-cooling scream, "Bury me!" That sound wasn't a voice of human, even today I can bet.

I stood up from my seat. To my horror, I saw that there was nothing but a skeleton. Silvery light of moon was falling on it's white glittering bones. It was wearing a traditionally designed gown and valuable golden jewels.

I screamed in fear and started running. But going for a few distance, I fell on the ground.

…..

I opened my eyes. A sharp pain was going through my head. I was feeling very tired and dizzy. I discovered myself in my hospital bed. Seeing me opening eyes, my colleague Dr. Ray rushed to me. Bringing a thermometer out of my mouth, he checked, "Current temperature is 102 degree Fahrenheit, it means his fever is decreasing." Then looking at me, he asked, "How are you feeling now, Dr. Max?"

I was about to answer but before my answering, Dr. Tyson yelled, "Are you crazy, Dr. Max? Why did you go to such a horrible place? For dying?"

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked, in sheer confusion. I couldn't get anything.

Our leader, Dr. Kai didn't say anything yet. Then he opened mouth, "That was a palace of an angry landlord once upon a time. He was very rush and rough. All the villagers were afraid of him. His only daughter fell in love with an ordinary boy of village. Eventually they married each other. Knowing it, the landlord got anger in his blood. He ruthlessly killed the boy in front of his daughter. Seeing it, the poor girl couldn't be normal ever. Day by day, her condition was getting worse. One day, she also left the earth. Her death changed her father. One day, he also died. Now there a scream, horrible laughter can be heard from the palace."

I was silent. What could I do else?

….

 **How is it, guys? Please read and review :P. Tell me, should I continue this horror series or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks! I'm back with a new chapter of "CMB". At first thanks a lot to Indigo Jupiter, Sharingan Blossoms and Soreina Hiwatari on hiatus (Soreina, you should better return or this friend of yours is gonna chop you :P)**

 **They will be single one-shots about different events and plots.**

 **Also thanks to Soreina and Pk styles for faving and following it :D**

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to Soreina. Please dear, come back. We all are waiting for you. You can't go in this way leaving your stories unfinished. Please, return to us :'(**

 **Hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

"Do you believe ghosts?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...sometimes...suppose when I read horror stories before sleeping in the night, then I have to believe a bit...I feel kinda nervous..."

"Then I am also afraid of ghosts..not only a bit, but also more."

"But...why are you discussing about ghosts at this moment?"

"Woah, are you not seeing today's weather? What a ghostly environment...there are raining dazzlingly outside...sudden winds...feeling cold a bit. That's why...it's becoming night...There are only I and you in this room.."

"Really Kai, you're frightening me." Said a navy-haired guy, "Please give me cigarette...I've heard that ghosts can't tolerate fire."

Picking out a cigarette from his packet of Benson, Kai expanded his hand towards Tyson. He himself also lighted a cigarette.

"Actually there's nothing like ghosts." Said he, "If there had been any, we would have seen them. We are not little kids."

"Have I told that there's anything like ghost?" Tyson asked, furiously.

"Wow...it's you who have risen the topic of ghosts."

"Hmm..." Tyson said, "Though ghosts are nothing but imaginations, but the fear for ghosts are real."

"You're kinda right." Chuckled a slate-haired man, being satisfied.

"Then...let's have some fear of ghosts!" Proposed the navy, cheerfully.

"What?" Exclaimed the slate-haired boy.

"I mean...let's do a planchette!" Tyson again said, "Are you seeing the round table? That will be our ouija board. On the table, we will keep our hands and sit. On my right hand, there will be your left hand."

"If we do so, will the ghost come?" Asked Kai, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope, no ghost will come." Replied his navy-haired friend.

"Then...who will come by the way?" Kai again asked, looking at Tyson. His eyes were full of disbelief.

"Souls will come." Said Tyson, staring at Kai.

"What?" Again the slate-haired boy exclaimed, widening his eyes, "If we just place our hands on the table, then the soul will come?"

"Nah, there will be a candle lighting on the table." Continued the navy-haired boy, "We will keep calling a soul from our mind who didn't die a natural death."

"Whom will we call?" Kai asked, being confused.

"We will call a person who is known to us but didn't die a natural death." replied Tyson.

"Hmm...well...then let's call a soul as the matter is so easy." Kai said, "Then whom can be called?"

"I've an idea. Let's call Mister Dickenson." Tyson said as he hit upon a plan.

"Oh...he liked both of us..." Said Kai, remembering old memories, "Poor Guy died by an accident. What a gentle person he was!"

"Nah, I think we shouldn't call that old man." Yawning, Tyson protested gently, "Instead of that, I think we should call Hilary maybe."

"Hilary...Hilary...oh yes, Hilary Tachibana." Said Kai, remembering her, "On whom we both had a huge crush and deep feelings."

They burst out laughing. The laughter continued for a few minutes. After stopping their laughing, there was a silence.

"But her death was horrid.." Kai said, with a frustrated voice, breaking the silence.

"Let it be dude," Tyson said, trying to forget that incident, "We don't want to reminisce that tragic event."

So after sometimes, they could be seen sitting around a circular table on which a candle was lighting at it's center. There was no other light without the candle. Both of the two touched the top of the table. On one's hand there was another's hand.

Don't know for who long they kept sitting there.

* * *

"Oh!" Yelled Tyson, "I've got bored. Please let it be."

"Sit for a while, Tyson...let's see for some hours..." Kai tried to stop him, "Hey, are you scared?"

"Scared? And me?" Tyson chuckled, "Sometimes you can also kid well, Kai. Okay, let me puff one more cigar. Wanna puff one?"

"No." That was the strict answer of the slate-haired boy.

Hardly had when Tyson been about to light a cigarette when a sudden wind came and opened the window making a sudden noise. With that wind, a gust of rain entered and messed everything in a single second. At first, the candle got extinguished. They couldn't light the cigarette...right at that moment, their noses could smell a fragrance.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"A fragrance..."

"Got it."

The fragrance wasn't unfamiliar to them. The special fragrance belonged to a perfume. She used to use it. Suddenly, Tyson sat on his chair.

"Kai, I'm scared, buddy..." Whispered he.

"Scared? Scared of what? Are you scared of her?" Asked the slate haired boy. Then with a bit of louder tone, he asked, "Hilary, are you here? I and Tyson are here at this moment now."

No answer came. Swiftly, Tyson lighted the candle with the lighter. There was nobody in the room. Even Kai wasn't there. But before a moment, he was in front of him, sitting on the chair. He called Hilary, and where's he now? Outside of the house, it's raining cats and dogs. With a scared voice, Tyson called, "Kai, where're you?"

There was a pin-drop silence all over the room. Was it Kai who was trying to scare him? Has he hid himself anywhere? At that time, the navy could hear a slight laughter. It might belong to any boy, it might belong to any girl also. Tyson became kinda sure that it was none but Kai trying to scare him. He yelled for the second time, "Kai! Kai!"At that time, for the second time, another gust of wind came. Opening the window, it extinguished the candle again. Thunder was sparkling in the sky. With the sparkles of thunder, Tyson saw Kai sitting in front of him. A slight smirk could be seen in the corners of his lips.

"Kai? Where did you go?" Said the boy, sighing of relief, "You know, I've got so scared! You scared me almost to death!"

"O really!"

Tyson's blood started to freeze. Kai just then talked with him with a feminine voice!

"Kai, what happened to you?" Tyson said, with a trembling voice, slightly shaking.

"Nothing." Said the voice again, "You both called me, so I've come here."

Hilary's voice! Tyson felt the absence of ground below his feet. His hands and feet were being frozen. But he shouldn't have been afraid. With this Hilary, how much times they both had spent...but then, in front of him...

"You...you are...Hil...Hilary?"

"Yes. Can't you recognize me?"

Tyson couldn't utter anything. He saw Kai staring at him in a mystic way. On the table, Tyson's hands started shivering. With this shivering hands, Tyson lighted the candle again. The flame was shivering also. It could be extinguished at any time. Tyson rushed to close the windows. He also became successful to close them. Moving his neck backwards, he saw the flame about to be extinguished...and the mixture of light and darkness...he could see clearly that there was not Kai...but a certain chocolate-haired girl was sitting instead of him. Her coco-colored hair was blowing in the wind. Her milky white glossy skin could be seen clearly in the less light...she was looking at him in a mysterious way...she was throwing mysterious glances at him. Tyson felt a pressure at the left of his chest...he could hardly breathe..with his right hand, he pressed his left chest and knelt down on the ground. The candle got extinguished already...with another gust wind...the window got opened...the gusts of wind and rain started entering into the room through the window...still there was the brunette sitting on the chair...her hair was still blowing..Yes, there was no doubt it was Hilary who was sitting...before passing out..Tyson's sense told him so...

* * *

 **That was...Ahem...don't know how it was... :P**

 **Anyways, please read and review! And Soreina dear, please come back! We all love you so much. And I am waiting for you. Hope you will like this. And I am currently counting on you...your time of returning starts from now...tick tock...tick tock..tick tock...**


End file.
